User talk:Dronian
Please could you enable DPL http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:DynamicPageList so it can be used on Clerks Mafoo 19:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try. Dronian 23:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Have you had any luck with this, as it would automate a lot of the statistic comparison pages? Mafoo 13:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I haven't. Dronian 22:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to add an item that I couldn't find on the wiki but when I had finished it there was a message that you had deleted it after I started editing it but there was no reason listed. I want to provide valueable contibutions so I would appreciate any feedback or corrections if I'm not doing something right. There is some information that I'm not sure how to find. Where can I find: #The rarity of the item as a percent? Is this just estimated based on the analog dial? #Where does the "Expert" information come from? #Is there a way to determine the version that the item was introduced in? Kosibar (talk) 19:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 1: Yeah. 2: Once, there was an editor who completely changed the wiki back in December. He added the new infoboxes for items and clerks, as well as putting quotes from an expert. He seems to have quit, however, so that leaves me no choice but to say that the quote is coming soon. 3: Same reason as number 2; If MafooUK (the editor) was still active, the versions would be updated. Dronian (talk) 19:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering where you find all of the pictures for decorations. I never can find any and I would like to be able to upload them when I create a page so you don't have to. Kingmoney8133 (talk) 16:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I actually use the print screen button to take a picture of the item (in the catalog), and I use a picture editing program to remove the background color. Dronian (talk) 16:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) On a Mac there's a program in your Utilities folder called Grab that will let you do this. From the "Capture" menu you can choose "Selection" and just select the image in your browser window. It'll come up in a window in Grab then you can save it and manipulate it however you want. If you don't want to have to open Grab you can use Cmd+Shift+4 then select the picture. It will be saved on your desktop. Cmd+Shift+3 takes a screenshot of the whole screen. Holding Ctrl with either of those combinations will copy the image to the clipboard rather than saving it on the desktop. For more info: Taking Screenshots in Mac OS X Kosibar (talk) 19:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i am trying to fullfill the quest where am i supposed to restore fortune telling machine and name the magician Amazing Abraxas. The problem is, i have just tried that, and that name was not an option, just 4 others. How can i do that? Is it based on chosen restore process or just random names are generated in that step? What animatronic did you use? Dronian (talk) 15:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I am not really sure what do you mean, but i had purchased another one, first one was dismantled into parts. But now i have no idea how to start, which procedure choose. CrowaxCursed (talk) 18:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know i was the random user posting all the edits, made the account with just a little frustration. Thank you for all the info helping with the FB game Pawn Stars, not sure how to private message yet, so hopefully this message finds you. Reaper9804 (talk) 22:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Reaper9804 Thanks. Dronian (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) you like banana? i like banana New Times? Do you have any of your items taking less time to sell? My Jousting Helment (normally takes 1 day to sell) is only selling for 1 hour. Most of the items have changed times. I was wondering if this was just me, or if this is a new update and we have to change all of the sell times. Kingmoney8133 (talk) 22:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that's weird. The Jousting Helmet says it's taking 1 hour to sell. I'll go through the list of Items to see which ones have changed. Dronian (talk) 23:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't advise editing just yet. Give it a week (until September 2nd), and then if they're still unchanged, you can edit the pages. Dronian (talk) 23:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Would you be able to look over my page for WWII Training Model .50cal? That way it can be in the same format as the rest of the site? I tried to fill in what I could. If it needs more information, I will gladly help you with that. Thanks again. Doug I had to delete it, because the page already exists. Dronian (talk) 23:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "(cur | prev) 22:19, December 1, 2012‎ Dronian (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (10,917 bytes) (-1,462)‎ . . (THERE'S AN ENTIRE PAGE FOR PUTTING UP THE VALUES OF ITEMS. THIS IS NOT THAT PAGE.) (undo) " Thanks for deleting everything I had done... The reason why I (and others in the past) have added values to the the list of alphabetical items on Pawn Stars is because it is too much of a pain in the ass to find items when they are listed by value... And since all I/we really want to know is what price we should buy/sell the item, it is a hassle to have to open every item page every time we need to reference an item's price... But that's fine... I'll take the prices of the wiki and put them in my own spreadsheet and you can continue to Nazifi a freely editable reference tool to your heart's content... And by the way... Take your caps lock and shove it where the sun doesn't shine... i was waiting until midnight to beat you to putting up the Advent Calendar update, and I did! I would have gotten away with it, too, if it were for the meddling page not existing =D Parking lot problems Hi, I have that parking lot problem, I bought 4 parking spots, the parking lot and 3 lot extensions. Parking enlarged, but I can still only put 2 vehicules in my parking (it still shows 2 spots on the top right of my screen for parking lot spaces). When I try to add a 3rd one, I get a message asking if I want to buy an extension. Tks ! 14:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Just curious how you're able to get all the facts so quickly when new items are added. Do you have that many candies in game, or is there some other method that I'm not aware of? Thx! Borg561 (talk) 09:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Justin I have some friends that, when they get an item, tell me the facts and info of it. Dronian (talk) 09:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Time to Sell I'm updating pages and getting ready to update the "Items by time to sell page." For items that take longer than 1 hour to sell, I've noticed you've entered a more precise time than what's listed in the game (Antique Travel Kit is listed as 1 hour 56 minutes, the game says 2 hours). Would you prefer these to be left at the more precise time or updated to what shows in the catalog in the game? The more precise time is better. The time said in the catalog is a rounded version of what the original time is, which can be viewed if you place an item in the shop on a plain table without any time to sell improvements currently placed. Dronian (talk) 21:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Wtf Thanks Dronian! I'm new here, so if I put something wrong, please tell me and sorry for that. how can you do so damn much? Item location Hi Dronian, Does it matter where you place items such as the bench or pawn stars sign to get their bonus (eg store vs car lot)? Many thanks for your help Can you place a page on the wiki called hints or something. To tell wrong things. Jaspervdb Is there a wiki page explaining the icon bonuses pictures? I know about the wiki page that gives the answers to all the trivia questions and the page that list all the items and their value but is there a page that lets you know or breaks it down what the symbols mean? the little symbols that are on the items you shop for like when you buy an item like the zombie hand floor shelf there is a little picture at the top of the screen that tells you that the items placed on the shelf sell 180% faster and sell for 20% more money those pictures are the ones i need help with like the ones that show arrows up or arrows across and customers on them what do those mean? please help! Thank you! IveyPoyzynnivey (talk) 14:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) hey i dont understand how to do this http://pawnstarsthegame.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Door how can i purchase a door , and how to decorate it.. do you mean the store front is yes then how to decorate it and if no then which door and how to buy IT. 13:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Pawn Stars WIki collections pages: I'd like to redo the collections pages on the pawn stars wiki to combine the 'items in collection' page with the items stats page. The items in collection would appear as a list just below the facts table. Since this is such a major change, I wanted to get permission first (in case there's a good reason for the current layout). Here's a screenshot of what it the new info page would look like. (don't worry, I it's just a preview. I didn't actually save the changes). Dstarfire (talk) 18:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with that. Dronian (talk) 22:27, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I've redone the collection info pages from Abe Lincoln to the Babe Ruth collection. Any feedback before I go ahead with the rest? Once I've got all the info pages updated, I plan to edit the 'list of collections' page to point directly to the items info page rather than the 'items in collection' page. Dstarfire (talk) 22:44, May 4, 2014 (UTC) They look good. Dronian (talk) 22:49, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Miscellaneous "Thanks for your edit to the 1969 Les Paul Professional Guitar page. Please sign in and create a user name. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community." Actually I forgot to sign in... Riou108 hi, can you delete this? 1930's_Rolls-Royce_Hood_Ornament.png, delete or just rename it to1930s_Rolls-Royce_Hood_Ornament.png. thanks Riou108 (talk) 02:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) hi, could you delete and manage to edit this "Stephen Fishwick Painting of Bob Marley"? there are multiple photo uploaded. the current picture shown is not complete, I've tried to replace it with a better picture but I couldn't find the feature/failed to replace it. Riou108 (talk) 03:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Dude Could you un-block me? I didn't vandalise the trollpasta wiki, nor did I intend to do it, I didn't break any rules on that site, so could you please un-block me? Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 12:51, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Very well. I will unban you on the Trollpasta Wiki, and nothing else. If you plan on raiding a Wiki again, I will bring it back. Dronian (talk) 13:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I apologise, it was a lack of judgement on my part, and I now deeply regret it. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 13:06, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Dronian (talk) 13:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm uh, still blocked. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 13:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) It says you're unblocked, though. Strange. It probably takes a while, knowing Wikia. Dronian (talk) 13:29, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dronian, I'm forgot to log in before edit the page JFK March on Washington Letter but if you want to know my username account is: "Aleb2000" --Aleb2000 (talk) 13:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Aleb2000 Hi , i tried to upload a new picture (Antique_Tie_Press.png) and i received this message: Upload warning Could not create directory "mwstore://swift-backend/pawnstarsthegame/images/2/28". Please report the above error ) It's a bug or restricted acces to upload picture?. Ady B3bitza (talk) 13:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Ady B3bitza Hi, I posted a comment elsewhere and also on the talk page of another admin about this missing item... could you please add it ? Sorry for cross-posting, I just want to make sure it's seen. Although I edited a couple of this wiki's pages before (anonymously), I'm new to using wikis and still discovering how it works... just created an account before posting this right now. Here's an item I'd like to add to the list under Arts and Media : Amazing Fantasy #15, the comic book in which Spider-Man made it's very first appearance ! Someone walked in with this very rare item today and I was fortunate enough to buy it using haggling and 2 candies. I paid $500K and it's worth $1.1M. I don't see it anywhere in this wiki... and it doesn't let me edit the List of Items. Apparently this item was featured in the show: episode 18 of season 8. You can see a quick synopsis here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3382608/ My offer of $500K was almost my entire bankroll in the game, but thankfully, due to a bug, I was able to get the comic book for free. I read the comments here on the rare stradivarius violin page... a couple of users saying they got it for free also... I'm guessing it's the same bug. Pretty cool ! LongTimeGTAFan (talk) 19:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) parking lot hi, i bought the parking lot for 100,000 then i had 128,000 left so i bought the 1st expansion which was 100,000... and the money had be gone off my account but no expansion... what is going on please help!!!Benjamin94 (talk) 05:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC)